Resurgimiento
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: -Harán un resurgimiento de Clanes… se casarán con otra persona fuera de la aldea…/... -No es solo una persona !es la mujer con la que te llevas acostando varios años!- bramó furiosa, apretando los puños. Shikamaru se acercó - ¿No harás nada al respecto? si no lo haces Nara me casaré, nos casaremos y nos olvidaremos de todo, hasta de lo que sea que tengamos. / ShikaIno, NaruHina
1. Eatableciendo el futuro de los clanes

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (el cual, nuevamente no me tiene contenta). Únicamente la trama es de mía. **

**Línea temporal: Post manga, posibles Spoilers (aunque no tantos… para que puedan leerlo tranquilamente xD)**

**Resurgimiento.**

_Capítulo 1: "Estableciendo el futuro de los clanes"_

_._

_._

_._

Miró el cielo con detenimiento, las copas de los árboles meciéndose al viento creaban un ambiente perfecto para sentarse en la hierba y contemplar el paisaje en calma. Hacía cuatro años del final de la guerra. Muchos Shinobis habían muerto. Konoha había sufrido las peores pérdidas en cuanto a sus mejores ninjas. La pérdida del equipo de inteligencia era devastadora. Era de esperarse, el ataque hacia ellos se consideraba lógico, como persona inteligente debía haberlo previsto, sin embargo no tenía tiempo en aquel entonces, no estaba también al permanecer a un escuadrón. Pero ellos fueron reconocidos, como grandes líderes de sus propios clanes, lo demás no parecía importarle a nadie.

Su madre era una de las personas más afectadas al perder a Shikaku. No había sido fácil asistir a un funeral sin cuerpo presente más lo hizo, sirviéndole de apoyo moral a Yoshino, aunque fuera problemático sentir la necesitad abrumadora de sentarse y fumar desesperadamente, en una situación similar a la muerte de Asuma.

Todo comenzaba a cambiar desde la guerra. Los jóvenes se encontraban liderando los clanes, se incluía en aquello. Manejar el clan Nara en escasos veinte años además de problemático era tedioso, su madre solía gritarle hasta lastimarle los oídos antes de tomar el control del clan, la vida había tomado el giro inesperado que nadie había previsto. Naruto, se encontraba en fase de entrenamiento para convertirse en Hokage. Le faltaba mucho, debía pasar su prueba Chunnin para siquiera pensar en su meta, se encontraba rumbo a su prueba Jounin, pero el rubio Uzumaki les había enseñado de que podría hacerlo, alcanzarlo. Vencer a los involucrados en la cuarta guerra ninja era su prueba.

Creía, de cierta manera que, si dejaba de actuar impulsivo quizá lo lograría. Primero debía dejar de cortar el lazo unido al Uchiha. El regreso definitivo de Sasuke también contaba en los cambios no ciertamente agradables. Las personas como él debían estar lejos.

Shikamaru suspiró, alejando esos pensamientos. Estaba en su día de descanso. Hacía varias semanas sin recibir uno, la Hokage se encargaba de los nuevos métodos para reforzar Konoha, en levantar perfectamente aquel campo de inteligencia perdido, y los habían citado todos los relacionados, de ahí el descanso. Sabía que no sería bueno, algo debía estar planeando la Hokage para reunirlos de manera inmediata.

-¿Shikamaru?- abrió un ojo al escuchar la voz masculina llamarle, encontrándose la figura robusta de sutil sonrisa. Una bolsa de papas en mano. Sonrió.

-Hola, Choji- El castaño sonrió detallando en silencio a su perezoso amigo. Portaba unas ligeras marcas obscurecidas por debajo de los ojos, clara señal de esfuerzo. Sabía que Tsunade exigía mucho para los conformantes del nuevo equipo. Igual se encontraba en ese estado. Haber decidido apoyar a sus amigos era una mejor opción en lugar de mirarlos a distancia. Trabajar con Anko no era la sensación más agradable del mundo más era necesario. Por Shikamaru e Ino tenía que hacerlo.

Se recostó al lado del moreno tendiéndole la bolsa de papas fritas, como en los viejos tiempo, cuando su amistad se fortalecía.

-He escuchado sobre la junta de Tsunade- sama… ¿Por qué nos querrá a todos los jóvenes de cada Clan? ¿No te parece sospechoso?

Asintió. No era racional reunirlos. Los clanes tomaban decisiones separadas y no entendía del todo el verdadero motivo de la Hokage. Suponía que el motivo de trasfondo debía ser a favor de Konoha, cual fuera el motivo. Los clanes poderosos no se reunían de manera cualquiera, ninguno intentaría retomar los lazos con el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha. Se incluía por igual en la lista. No toleraba a Sasuke, tal vez nunca lo haría.

-Es problemático- se quejó, recostándose sobre la hierba, sintiendo ha humedad en su espalda.- La Hokage debe estar planeando algo grande…. Mujer problemática.

Choji rió, masticando una papa. Eran contados los momentos donde podían detenerse, dejar el apellido detrás y ser los jóvenes despreocupados por tomar acciones. Ahora solo eran personas atadas a responsabilidades. Se habían alejado por un buen lapso.

Pero solo él. Pues estaba seguro de una cosa.

Amplió más la sonrisa.

-Por cierto… ¿qué tal está Ino?- preguntó con malicia, esperando la reacción del Nara.

-Sigue igual de problemática como siempre.

El Akimichi negó con la cabeza. Shikamaru seguía recio en lo relacionado a su rubia compañera de equipo. Con el paso de los años había intentado encontrarle un nombre para aquella relación de sus amigos. No eran nada de manera oficial aunque sabía que entre ellos existía algún lazo íntimo. El incidente de hacía varias semanas lo confirmaba. Su mente viajó hasta ese recuerdo.

_Sus ojos castaños observaban los alrededores de la aldea. El día se antojaba apacible, sin ninguna misión a realizar y así lo prefería. Encontraba de cierta manera estresante no encontrarse en casa para comer. Se tocó el estómago al sentir los intestinos retorcerse. Pocas horas tenía de haber regresado sin probar bocado alguno, estaba hambriento._

_Buscaría a sus amigos, así no comería solo y les daría un vistazo. Cruzó el sendero hacia la casa de Shikamaru. Él sería el primero en enterarse para salir los tres juntos. Esperaba una aceptación por parte de Ino, no lo dudaría. Después de todo ella siempre era quien se quejaba por sus ausencias._

_Divisó la entraba de la florería Yamanaka e instintivamente se acercó a pasos cautelosos hasta divisar el interior. Agradecía que las ventanas fuesen de cristal, si ella no estaba, la buscarían en otro lado._

_Agudizó más la vista hasta encontrar dos figuras familiares. Ino en el mostrador. Estaba con el ceño fruncido y las manos apoyadas sobre la madera. Reconoció al instante al ninja a su lado._

_Shikamaru estaba con Ino. Solos; la rubia recorrió con los dedos el rostro de su amigo, estaban a una distancia relativamente corta._

_No perdería oportunidad para fastidiarlos._

_-¡Eh Ino!- entró al local sonriente. Deleitándose del rostro indiferente del Nara y expresión seria de Ino.- ¿qué estaban haciendo aquí solos chicos?_

Shikamaru clavó sus ojos en el semblante perdido del Akimichi. Debía estar recordando aquel día ocurrido semanas atrás cuando los había interceptado en la florería de Ino. No era idiota, además, la sonrisa en sus labios ese día le hacían suponer a ciencia cierta que Choji lo sabía o al menos se daba una idea sobre lo referente a Ino.

No lo admitiría. Lo sucedido con esa endemoniada rubia era solo un incidente, nada especial. Discutían como habitualmente y tal vez muy cerca para su gusto e Ino le acarició el rostro mientras intentaba tragarse la ira del pleito.

Lo sucedido después era extraño. Problemático también

El ambiente pacífico había adquirido un toque de incomodidad o así se sentía. La tensión comenzaba a irritarle. No quería saber sobre ello.

-Lo siento amigo- se disculpó, mirando al cielo- Tengo que irme a casa, mi madre me gritará hasta el cansancio si no comienzo las revisión de los ciervos del clan- No le mentía, parte de la oración era verdad. Su padre cuando vivía respondía por los animales y ahora, era su turno de cuidarlos a todos.- Supongo que te veré esta noche en el despacho de Tsunade

El castaño asintió despidiéndose con la mano. Para alguien como Shikamaru no sería fácil, de eso estaba seguro pero confiaba en él y no se cansaría de insistirle para que confesara si estaba saliendo con Ino.

Sonaba Bizarro, más no imposible. Se encargaría de averiguarlo. Y sabía muy bien a quien recurrir para eso.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tomó un extremo de la camilla intentando enfocar su atención en el paciente en turno del hospital. Sentía la furia recorrer sus venas con violencia al reconocer el cabello rubio en contraste a su piel o sus ojos azules. Naruto tenía alrededor de varias heridas a lo largo del rostro, torso y parte de las piernas. Estaba al tanto de sus entrenamientos aplicados para su prueba, del resultado subiría el rango, llegaría a Jounin.

Estaba avanzado en su progreso. Su maestra había insistido en su pronto entrenamiento para Hokage si concluía su prueba, de ahí sus múltiples entrenamientos hasta el cansancio.

Por suerte, el rubio no se encontraba solo. Desde la cuarta guerra él y Hinata se encontraban cada vez más seguidos. Posó sus orbes verdes encontrando los ojos perlas características de los Hyuga. Miraba al Uzumaki con preocupación mientras él le contaba cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar.

Apretó los puños. Naruto podía ser muy idiota cuando se lo proponía, acortó la distancia encarándolos sonriente. Se acercó golpeándolo en su cabeza.

-¡Naruto Idiota! ¿Cómo demonios te atreves a entrenar más de veinte horas sin descanso?- gruñó con fuerza. El rubio sonrió nerviosamente, sobándose el área afectada, gimiendo de dolor.

-Sakura- Chan no lo entiendes, la prueba Jounin será dentro de unas semanas y quiero ganar para que la vieja Tsunade me entrene´ ttebayo- La pelirrosa frunció el ceño apretando con mayor fuerza los puños. Lo golpearía nuevamente si seguía hablando. Miró a los ojos pálidos haciendo una mueca con los labios, intentando serenarse.

-Hinata, has vuelto… otra vez- La aludida se giró al igual que Sakura hasta la voz proveniente de la puerta. Ambas sonrieron. Hinata sintió sus mejillas arder al reconocer las sonrisas cómplices de Sakura e Ino Yamanaka. Era verdad que acompañaba al rubio después de su entrenamiento. Naruto así lo quería y no se negaba nunca. Parecía ser su oportunidad de acercarse hasta él por fin.

-Ho… hola Ino-san- tartamudeó al sentir los ojos azules masculinos mirarle con agradecimiento.- S… Sí, Naruto-kun me pidió a… acompañarlo hasta aquí- la rubia rió internamente. Ninguno mostraba cambio alguno después del dolor provocado hacía cuatro años. El Uzumaki seguía metiéndose en problemas, solo ahora estaba la diferencia en que ya no se encontraba tan marchito, todo volvía a ser como antes. Lo único variaba con Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea. Había supuesto que Sakura le habría a Sasuke, pero eso nunca llegó.

Se ignoraban y eso era demasiado para Naruto.

Quizá no todo volvía a ser igual, hasta que las cicatrices de Sakura sanarán volverían a formar al antiguo equipo siete. Por mientras estaban vagando por distintos rumbos, no era nada comparado a su propio martirio como líder de un Clan experto en manipulación mental a los veinte años. Si no tuviera al Nara como compañero no sabía que hubiera sido de su persona.

-Ya veo…- respondió. Necesitaba dejar los pensamientos hacia el nuevo líder de los Nara. Suficiente tenía con los sucesos ocurridos, la interrupción de Choji semanas anteriores en la tienda cuando ambos estaban discutiendo sobre sus manejos respectivos. Su error al recorrerle el rostro con los dedos.

Odiaba tanto al Nara pero debía centrarse en la habitación donde estaba, en Naruto, Sakura y Hinata o se percatarían de su molestia e incertidumbre, cosa que más odiaba, no saber a qué estaban jugando los dos, estaba ahí por órdenes de la Hokage.- He… chicos, Tsunade nos ha invocado a una reunión de Clanes… todos debemos asistir dentro al anochecer en su despacho.

La pelirrosa miró confundida. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos aquello. Su maestra no le había comentado algo al respecto. Debía ser clasificado para no saberlo, tal vez no pertenecer a un clan prodigioso fuera motivo para no enterarse. Lo cual le entristecía un poco y Naruto al fondo, abrió los ojos sorprendido. Hinata se mantenía en silencio pasando los dedos sobre la camilla del rubio.

-La vieja Tsunade no debería mandarme a hablar cuando estoy herido- habló el rubio mientras Sakura volvía a golpéalo- ¡Deja de golpearme Sakura-chan!

-Tonto… te daremos algo para aliviar tu dolor y asistirás a esa reunión ¿queda claro? E irás con Hinata ¿no tienes ningún problema querida?- la de los ojos pálidos sintió el aire escasear. Naruto había sonreído, sin dar inicios de negarse.

-No… N… No tengo problema en ir c… con Naruto-Kun

-¡Bien Hinata- chan!- el rubio se sentó sin dejar de gritar.- ¡Iremos con la vieja los dos´ ttebayo!

Ino rió haciéndole una seña a la pelirrosa para salir. Hinata necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas con el Uzumaki. Una vez a fuera caminaron hasta la puerta del hospital conversando animadamente. Sakura curveó los labios hacia el cristal y fijó su mirada para ver que miraba

-Hola, Shikamaru- saludó mirando su reloj- Tardé en bajar por el Idiota de Naruto. Otra vez se encuentra en el hospital

-Cómo sea mujer problemática, vámonos. Debemos pasar a ver unas cosas que nos dejaron. Es demasiado problemático tener que pasar por ti y encima hacer otras cosas…- La rubia golpeó el brazo masculino fuertemente. Gimió de dolor- Demonios Ino ¿por qué haces eso?

-Te lo mereces, ahora bien, hay que darnos prisa ¡Adiós frente de marquesina!- la aludida parpadeó intentando asimilar lo sucedido.

¿Cuándo Shikamaru había empezado a buscar a Ino? ¿Había algo entre ellos? Debía averiguarlo, y ya tenía una idea de dónde empezar.

.

.

.

.

Acarició el rostro masculino detallando las facciones, a pesar de no dedicarle tiempo a su aspecto, Shikamaru tenía un rostro aceptable al tacto. Lo había descubierto aquel día en la florería de su padre. Lo sentía tenso, la mandíbula apretada por su incomodidad. Los orbes obscuros indiferentes, despreocupados. Se encontraba en la misma posición. Solo sentía la curiosidad de examinar a detalle la extraña suavidad del rostro.

El Nara arqueó una ceja examinando la situación. Cualquiera al verlos pensaría diversas teorías las cuales se reducían a algo problemático, harían preguntas que no quería responder, por lo tanto debía alejarse de ella para evitarlos. Sus piernas no hacían movimiento alguno, quería irse. Ino era una mujer muy problemática, como su madre e inclusive peor.

-Eh… Ino, ya se nos hace tarde para la problemática reunión- sus dedos viajaron hasta el hombro femenino en una sutil caricia y se odió. Ino acortó la distancia uniendo sus labios de manera pausada.

La alerta resonó entre su mente, palpitando descontroladamente, anunciándole que nuevamente aquello era un error. No era la primera vez.

-Shikamaru…- murmuró la rubia contra sus labios.

-Para, Ino- La rubia rió sin despegarse.

-No te veo alejarte, Nara- se fundieron en un beso furioso, hambriento. Ya no recordaba cuanto tiempo hacía que hacían lo mismo, jugando aquel fuego extraño y por más que los dos intentaban dejarlo no podían.

-La reunió, deja de ser problemática y vamos. Yo saldré primero- Ino asintió. Estaban detrás de un árbol de mayor tamaño. Confiaba en su sombra a la par de la obscuridad para no ser vistos en esas condiciones. Observó a Shikamaru salir acomodándose el chaleco táctico e hizo lo mismo. Lo usaba desde terminada la guerra formando parte de su atuendo.

Salió pausadamente hasta divisar al morenos no muy lejos de su posición. Caminaron en silencio las calles de Konoha. Algunos negocios comenzaban a llenarse de personas. El nuevo Ichiraku parecía tener mayor demanda. Desde lo lejos veía a Ayame conversar con Sai y atrás en las mesas a Naruto con Hinata ordenando Ramen para llevar. Al parecer mejoraba como lo establecido.

Finalmente llegaron a la torre del Hokage. Entraron sin dirigirse palabra alguna hasta llegar al despacho de la rubia, al introducirse se encontró con los rostros mayormente conocidos; Kakashi Hatake en compañía de Anko Mitarashi, los clanes Sarutobi, Uchiha, Nara, Yamanaka, Inuzuka con los Alburame . Del lado izquierdo otros más. Yoshino se acercó hasta su posición jalando al Nara del brazo.

-¡Shikamaru!- rugió la fémina zarandeándolo- ¿Por qué estas llegando a estas horas? ¿Qué te entretuvo cuando saliste de la casa?- interrogó fijándose en su aspecto, buscando algunas pista visual sin éxito. Entrecerró los ojos encontrando el aspecto desgarbado, nada fuera de lo común.- Ya lo discutiremos más tarde hijo.

-¡Ya hemos llegado Abuela Tsunade´ ttebayo!- el sonoro grito alertó a los miembros expertos en sombras. Naruto llegaba con la mitad del rostro vendado al igual que el brazo izquierdo. Junto a este la heredera de Hiashi. Una vez reunidos todos los murmullos resonaron en el ambiente. Ningún clan entendía el motivo por el cual se encontraban reunidos. Sasuke ignoraba a todos gruñendo en voz baja.

Los pasos de tacos callaron a las personas reunidas. Tsunade suspiró entrando a su despacho sin mirar hacia el costado. Tomó asiento con Shizune al lado y clavó sus orbes mil en cada cabeza del clan sintiendo la nostalgia. Quienes fueron sus colegas, amigos se encontraban muertos y solo quedaba su legado. No quería hacerles lo que haría. Los ancianos habían tomado su decisión, no había nada que hacer. Debían entender que no era su culpa, esperaba que digirieran la noticia sin problemas.

Aunque eso era imposible.

-Verán- habló alto, parándose del asiento- Es de conocimiento público que el Kazekage de la arena contraerá nupcias dentro de poco tiempo y los Shinobis cercanos a él estarán ahí- su mirada viajó a los líderes jóvenes- Los ancianos han tomado el asunto del matrimonio de Gaara enserio y han proclamado un nuevo resurgimiento.

-¿Resurgimiento?- la voz de Iruka resonó- ¿A qué se refiere Hokage?

-Me refiero a que cada anciano de las aldeas ocultas ha decidido sobre sus Shinobis. Harán un resurgimiento de Clanes… se casarán con otra persona fuera de la aldea… traté de oponerme, pero fueron órdenes sin reconsideración.

-Hokage- Habló Hana Inuzuka- Yo soy líder de un clan pero estoy casada. Espero un hijo también y no creo que separarme sea adecuado- Shino asintió, Tsume gruñó entre dientes encarando a la rubia.

-Ya escuchaste Tsunade. Mi hija está indispuesta. ¿Se cancela en el Clan Inuzuka tu orden? – los ojos miel viajaron hasta el segundo hijo de Tsume y soltó un sonoro bufido.

Nada estaba saliendo como debería haber sido. Maldijo por primera vez a los ancianos de la aldea por sus leyes tontas.

-Me temo que no, Tsume. Kiba tomará el lugar de Hana. La ley es para todos los Shinobis solteros, no hay excepción para nadie. Lo siento.

El silencio se apoderó del ambiente. Nadie decía comentario alguno. La ley aplicaba para todos. Debía ser una jugada mala. Casarse con un Shinobi de fuera sonaba extraño, para todos. Ino miró de reojo. Varios rostros contorsionados de la sorpresa. Kurenai- sensei parecía en trance, ignorando al niño entre sus brazos. Iruka miraba a Zusume, Naruto miraba a Hinata. Sasuke ignoraba la situación y sus ojos viajaron hasta el Nara.

Los dos se miraron y sintió una opresión recorrerle el pecho.

¿Cómo podían casarse tan jóvenes? ¿Quién sería su prometido? ¿Por qué cuando se sentía confundida Shikamaru tenía que estar presente?

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

.

.

.

.

**¿Quién quiere ShikaIno y NaruHina? YO *alza las manos* ¿Ustedes?**

**Bien, desde hacía un buen tiempo quería hacer un ShikaIno, no tienen idea xD pero no se me ocurría nada hasta hace casi una semana. Si leen esto sabrán que esta idea surgió mientras estudiaba un libro de medicina para mi examen y me dije "Que pasaría si se hiciera un resurgimiento de clanes…." Y bueno, salió esto. **

**Siempre quise hacer un una historia donde ellos tuvieran "Algo sin definir" creo que esta es perfecta. Espero que les guste. Estoy considerando incluir más parejas, espero y ustedes puedan recomendarme algunas.**

**¿Qué pasará con el reparto? ¿quién es la pareja de Gaara?**

**Espero sus comentarios, críticas y/o amenazas de muerte**

**Un saludo **

**Fatty Rose Malfoy**

**¡Por un mundo con más ShikaIno! xD**


	2. Emociones dispersas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (El cual ya me tiene molesta, frustrada entre otros no agradables) Únicamente la trama es de mi propiedad.**

**Línea temporal: Post Manga, posibles Spoilers (aunque no tantos, para que puedan leer tranquilamente)**

**En fin. No los distraigo más, a leer **

**Resurgimiento**

_Capítulo 2: Emociones dispersas: ¿Felicidad, Enojo o igualdad?_

_(Creando el Anonimato) _

_._

_._

_._Tsunade respiró profundamente ante el nuevo silencio de sus líderes. La noticia les había caído inesperada, lo sabía. Se encontraba en la misma situación. Era tonto, ninguno de los Shinobis estarían de acuerdo. Tanteó con los dedos el cajón del escritorio abriendo el cajón. Tomó los montones de fotografías que les habían mandado a todos los jóvenes de las aldeas ocultas y las depositó sobre el escritorio.

-Nos han enviado estas imágenes de quienes serán sus respectivas parejas, tienen la libertad de escoger. Se elegirá conforme se les vaya hablando. Tendrán un lapso de tiempo para elegir y saldrán con quien escojan- se sentó sintiéndose enferma. No debían hacerles eso. Ellos habían luchado para lograr un ambiente de paz, sin guerras. No para las presiones que se avecinaban.

Esperaba que de verdad lo pudieran digerir hasta la nueva reunión de los cinco Kages. Agradecía por primera vez la terquedad del Raikage, quizás pudieran evitarlo. Hasta esa reunión no había nada más que hacer salvo obedecer las reglas.

-Shizune les proporcionará sus respectivas fotografías- habló nuevamente, recargándose sobre su asiento.- Pronto se les dirá cuando se harán las visitas de sus posibles parejas, pueden retirarse.

Tsume gruñó entre dientes maldiciendo a los estúpidos ancianos que tomaban el matrimonio del Kazekage demasiado serio. Si Gaara de la arena quería contraer nupcias de manera voluntaria era su problema. Caminó hasta sus hijos tomando las fotos que les habían dado a sus respectivos hijos. Hana se encontraba indispuesta por maternidad y así lo prefería, aunque el padre de su hijo le irritara hasta el cansancio por sus nulas palabras. Shino Alburame sería mejor que cualquier otro inepto. Lo importante recaía en Kiba. Miró de reojo a Yoshino maldecir en voz alta recriminando las acciones.

.-Esto va a ser realmente un desastre….

.

Naruto posó sus orbes azules en las mujeres de las fotografías. Desvió su atención hasta los integrantes que se encontraban en la habitación. Su sensei miraba los suyos propios frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. No mostraba sentimiento alguno salvo desinterés. Sakura se removía incómoda y Sasuke maldecía una vez más en voz baja. Aquello parecía extraño. Se sentía una ligera incomodidad en el lugar o quizá fueran ideas suyas. Percibía el malestar entre ambos integrantes del equipo siete después de la guerra. Sus amigos no se hablaban o miraban, pero confiaba en su persistencia para que lograran reestablecer contacto. Eran un equipo. Los dos estarían presentes para cuando rindiera la prueba Jounin.

Por otro lado. Estaba ansioso por la boda de su amigo. Gaara merecía esa felicidad. El casarse con alguien que no le interesaba su pasado como Jinchuriki. Aunque tuvieran el problema del resurgimiento no le daría importancia. Haría lo necesario para convertirse en Hokage, estaba cerca de lograrlo gracias a Kurama. Hinata también lo apoyaba. Ella debía estar cuando rindiera la prueba. Atravesó la distancia hasta encarar al equipo ocho y palmeó la espalda masculina del amigo de Kiba. Aún no recordaba del todo su nombre. Sonrió zorrunamente.

-Al menos tú no tendrás que casarte… - El Inuzuka frunció la nariz asqueado. Naruto era un idiota al recordarle de manera nítida y enferma con quien se casó Hana. Para desgracia personal, el padre de su sobrino era algo así como su mejor amigo.

-Deja de recordármelo idiota- siseó.- No es divertido… Lo único agradable en todo esto son las chicas, aunque sean de otra aldea debo admitir que son atractivas aunque no entiendo cómo demonios se le ocurrió a Tsunade emparejarme con Temari, Kurotsuchi y otra de la arena.- No lo entendía. La rubia hermana de Gaara parecía aterradora, aunque tenía una curiosidad insana en conocer a la nieta del Onkoi y esa otra mujer.

-Tienes razón´ ttebayo- concedió el rubio. Amplió la sonrisa tornándose maliciosa, posando sus orbes azules en el equipo diez que se mantenía en silencio.- ¡Shikamaru! ¡Kiba saldrá con Temari!- gritó.

El Nara desvió su atención al escuchar su nombre en los labios de Naruto. Su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar el grito aturdidor y bufó fastidiado. Creía, que con el paso de los años Naruto olvidara sus teorías sobre una relación con Temari. Lo cual era imposible. Evitaba relacionarse con mujeres problemáticas y encontraba irónico la situación cuando todo parecía lo contrario. Era problemático.

Sus ojos viajaron inconscientemente hasta la líder del clan Yamanaka. Ino miraba aquellas fotografías con interés, demasiado para su gusto. Sonreía aprobatoriamente hacia los hombres que la Hokage le había elegido. Necesitaba distraerse o la situación le generaría dolor de cabeza. Maldecía encontrarse en esa situación.

Sin mencionar el hecho de que su madre sonreía aprobatoriamente a sus fotografías no le generaba buena espina. Aquellas mujeres debían ser igual de aterradoras como Yoshino. Volvió su atención al Uzumaki mirándolo aburrido.

-Deja de ser problemático Naruto- respondió. Necesitaba irse a descansar. Dormir unas horas. Y, por la expresión de su progenitora eso no sería en esos momentos.

Yoshino sonrió con suficiencia. Las imágenes correspondientes de su hijo eran figuras conocidas durante la cuarta guerra ninja. Karui, Karin Uzumaki, y Maki eran Kunoichis de alto rango perfectas, indicadas para alguien perezoso como su hijo. Era de esperarse. Tsunade los conocía perfectamente para darles una pareja indicada. Shikamaru no se negaría. No con ella estando presente.

-Al menos creo que esto valdrá la pena Shikamaru- susurró mostrándole las fotografías.- Estas Kunoichis son ideales para alguien como tú.

Asintió. Discutir con su madre empeoraría las cosas y no quería incrementar aquel leve dolor de cabeza con sus gritos histéricos. Al parecer las madres ninjas se encontraban satisfechas a excepción de Tsume Inuzuka. Desde su lugar podía verla apretar el hombro de Kiba violentamente.

Todas las madres eran aterradoras.

-Y dime Ino ¿Quiénes son tus futuras parejas?- preguntó desinteresadamente el Akimichi uniéndose a la conversación. Deleitándose del rostro indiferente del Nara. Observó a la rubia sonreír tendiéndole las fotografías.

-Shii, Darui, Omoi y Suigetsu Hozuki - asintió. Era curioso, tenía entendido que Omoi parecía ser despreocupado. Quizá peor que Shikamaru. No perdería su oportunidad para fastidiarlos. Si ellos estaban saliendo, aquellas citas debían incomodarles a ambos. Estaba seguro de ello.

-¡Hey cerda! – Sakura sonrió llegando hasta el equipo diez sintiendo una tensión el ambiente. Apoyó las manos sobre su cadera examinándolos visualmente y, por los gestos del Akimichi había algo más ahí. Quizás sus suposiciones en lo referente a Ino fueran ciertas y Choji lo sospechara.

-Lo siento frente de marquesina- la observó apretar los puños- No quiero hablar contigo sobre lo guapos que son mis prometidos, tengo que irme a casa. Shikamaru me acompañará….

Contempló el semblante irritado del Nara mientras era jalado contra su voluntad por su rubia amiga. Nunca le decía nada, se dejaba arrastrar sin miramientos y eso era aún más incómodo. Parecía ser que Ino realmente era indiferente para Shikamaru. Aún si este la buscaba saliendo del trabajo.

Desvió su atención hasta el castaño a su lado. Choji parpadeaba asimilando la situación ocurrida. Era de esperarse.

-¿Crees que ellos estén en una relación?- preguntó sin rodeados mientras el Akimichi se encogía de hombros negando con la cabeza.

-No lo sé… se ven igual que siempre. No hay nada fuera de lo ordinaron en ellos. Quizás solo sean ideas nuestras Sakura- respondió el castaño. La pelirrosa asintió mordiendo su labio inferior, ignorando la penetrante mirada del Uchiha en su espalda. No le hablaría. Naruto se esforzaba en unirlos como equipo pero eso era imposible. El equipo siete estaba dividido. Hasta que lograra perdonarle el daño a Naruto podría intentar unir los lazos, por mientras lo ignoraría. Su atención debía estar en sus amigos.

-Y pensar que había algo entre ellos cuando Shikamaru la fue a buscar al hospital hoy- murmuró irritada. Choji abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa tirando sin querer las papas al suelo.

-¿Qué Shikamaru hizo qué?

Quizás había hablado de más.

-¿No lo sabías? Shikamaru suele visitar a Ino saliendo de su turno en el hospital todos los días. Ambos alegan discutir sobre asuntos del Clan y se marchan.- Se tocó la barbilla pensativa. – Deberíamos investigar…

-Puede que tengas razón… Si ellos están…

-¡Sakura- Chan!- la voz de Naruto le distrajo por breves segundos. Apretó los puños hasta divisar el cabello rubio desordenado y sintió su enfado aumentar al verlo pelear con Kiba Inuzuka mientras Hinata intentaba separarlos. Agradecía tenerla cuando su atención se desviaba, la mirada del Uchiha aún podía sentirla clavándose en su nuca.

Maldecía tener a Sasuke Uchiha dentro de ese lugar.

La líder del Clan Inuzuka soltó un quejido y se giró con rapidez lastimándose el cuello al saber de su estado. Observó a la mayor caminar furiosa hacia donde ambos Shinobis peleaban. Aquella posición inclinada delataba su situación.

Tendría trabajo extra.

-¡Kiba Idiota!- Hana tronó sus dedos acercándose hasta ellos. El rostro rojo en rabia y algo más. Una mueca de dolor se acentuó mirando hacia su madre.- Deja de estar peleando como tonto y ayúdame a llegar al hospital, parece que ha llegado el momento.

-¿Qué?- El Inuzuka sintió un sudor frio recorrerle el cuerpo. Podía sentir las miraba de ambas mujeres desgarrarle la piel. Se quitó al rubio de encima corriendo hasta su hermana mayor jalando al Alburame en el proceso. Aún era asqueroso pensar que su mejor amigo se había casado con Hana pero debía dejarlo de lado si quería vivir para conocer al hijo de ambos.- De acuerdo pero… - se giró hacia Naruto sonriendo nerviosamente- ¿Nos acompañaran en esto verdad?

Quería pensar que así fuera.

…

Desvió su atención hacia la sala del hospital de Konoha encontrando a sus compañeros sentados incómodamente en las sillas. Debía admitir que no había esperado haber arrastrados a todos, Choji, del equipo de Shikamaru se encontraba comiendo despreocupadamente mientras sus amigos peleaban sobre cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar. Hinata le sonreía nerviosa tratando de prestarle atención cuando Naruto se encontraba examinando sus fotografías. El rubio Uzumaki no podía ser más estúpido al no darse cuenta del ambiente pesado que surgía.

Salir de la reunión resultaba terriblemente agotador. Seis horas en ese lugar sin Akamaru le irritaban de sobremanera y maldecía las leyes sobre no llevar animales.

-Tranquilo Kiba- Sonrió Ino palmeándole el hombro- No será tan malo como piensas eso de tomar el rol de tío.- El Nara asintió al fondo.

-Tu hermana es muy problemática.

Arqueó la ceja asintiendo. Hana era peor en comparación a Ino o Sakura. Su edad le permitía ser lo violenta con su persona y su amigo. Shino hablaba un poco más a causa de ella e interactuaba. No entendía cómo habían entablado una relación pasada al matrimonio.

Sonrió.

-Shikamaru… me tocó con tu chica de la arena- Naruto rió alzando los puños mientras su compañero bufaba irritado. Encontraba divertido el gesto irritado del líder de los Nara. Si Shikamaru se había relacionado con la rubia de la Arena mostraría gesto alguno.

Los observó quejándose de la idiotez en ambos Shinobis. Nunca lo admitiría. Temari no era lo que precisaba una mujer entrada a sus criterios. Era problemática en exceso y mayor a su edad. Si su madre llegaba a escucharlos le gritaría hasta dejarlo sordo por aquellas insinuaciones sin sentido. Prefería dejarlo al criterio de Yoshino hasta las problemáticas citas con las mujeres escogidas.

-Deja de decir estupideces Naruto.- articuló reclinándose sobre la pared. Encontraba tedioso el ser arrastrado. Quería recostarse y dormir hasta la próxima reunión de Tsunade en presentación a las parejas.

Condenada mujer endemoniada.

El ruido frente a ellos llamó su atención. Tsunade salió agitada del lugar donde se encontraba la hermana tediosa de Kiba sonriente con Tsume acompañándola. Aquella mujer creaba terror sonriendo.

Pero al fin había nacido el sobrino del Inuzuka aunque fuera su amigo el padre de este. No entendía como Kiba procesaba tal información.

Al menos ya podía salir de ahí.

-No se te olvide que aún tienes que llevarme a casa Shikamaru- intentó ignorar la sonrisa levemente curveada en el rostro de la rubia. Conocía esa expresión en su rostro. La mujer algo quería y eso no sería agradable para su persona.

-Que problemático…

.

.

.

.

Recostó su cabeza en el abdomen masculino tenso. Recorrió con los dedos la línea del pectoral acariciando la piel morena, sintiendo la tensión aumentar y sonrió. Levantando la vista hasta la cicatriz del cuello de Shikamaru. Aquella que casi lo mataba durante esa guerra.

-¿Duele?- el Nara negó y siguió su recorrido. Con el paso de los años el rostro de su acompañante adquiría los rasgos de su progenitor. Haciéndolo ver maduro a los veinte años. Liderar sus respectivos clanes lo había hecho responsabilizarse, crecer, tomar acciones de vida o muerte por el bienestar de las familias tras sus espaldas.

Besó los labios masculinos con fuerza. No recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaban jugando aquel juego. Debía ser alrededor del mismo tiempo del fin de la guerra. Quizás cuando se había autoproclamado enfermera personal cuando se encontraba débil. El primer beso había sido ahí, repleto de confusiones y aroma a desinfectante.

El tema nunca se mencionaba.

-Ino… para.- Rió sintiendo el agarre en su cintura más tosco.- Esto no es adecuado, mujer.

-Oh, no quiero que lo hagas- volvieron a fundirse en un beso salvaje y acarició el contorno del pecho masculino. Conocía el recorrido, sus dedos habían viajado por su piel morena incontables veces en los últimos cuatro años. Su legua recorrió la pequeña cicatriz regresando hasta el rostro masculino.

Se volvía adictivo aunque lo negara. Había pensado, desde lo sucedido del beso que Shikamaru era un escape emocional en lo relacionado a su padre. Ambos se encontraban quebrados cuando se acostaron por primera ocasión en casa de Yoshino Nara y pensaba que sería pasajero.

Quizá debían parar. Acabar con aquello que fuera su extraña interacción. Cortarlo de raíz ahora que el nuevo resurgimiento se había proclamado. Pero no en esos momentos donde el calor del lugar le generaba una sensación placentera.

-Para esto no eres nada perezoso ¿cierto?- Shikamaru gruñó.

-Déjame en paz.

Lo soltó recostándose, tomando entre sus manos las fotografías que Yoshino Nara había mirado complacida y frunció el ceño reconociendo a esas mujeres. Karin, entre todas la recordaba perfectamente al ser aquella quien veneraba el suelo de Sasuke, desconocía su paradero, aun Tsunade sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba e irónicamente el país de la niebla no resultaba lógico para alguien como ella.

Sonrió con malicia restregando la foto en la cara del Nara, deleitándose con su ceño fruncido, el desinterés hacia aquellas mujeres de carácter predominante. Temari encajaba en la lista y no se encontraba en las indicadas para él. Era extraño. Quizá, teniendo a Karin con Karui era suficiente castigo

-Creo que a Karin no va agradarle cuando vea tu foto en lugar de Sasuke-kun- El moreno desvió el rostro fastidiado. Detestaba al Uchiha aun terminada la cuarta guerra. Su recibimiento sin rencores le había causado enfado progresivo. Los criminales como él deberían encontrarse lejos de la aldea. Había sido quien corrompía al equipo siete desintegrándolo al punto de esforzar a Naruto en su recomposición sin ser culpable y Karin era una de las mujeres más alabadoras hacia el Uchiha. Peor de lo que un día había sido Sakura o Ino.

La rubia parecía haber reaccionado ante el fatalismo enamoramiento hacia Sasuke. Parte de eso se debía a ellos. Choji también se esforzaba por su salud emocional. Escuchó a Ino reír y se giró mirándola.- ¿qué?

-Estoy pensando cómo se tomaría tu madre si establecieras un lazo con alguna de ellas, se veía emocionada. ¿Qué pensará si algunas de ellas le comenta que han violado a su hijo antes?

La rubia rió sonoramente al divisar una tensión más notoria en el abdomen de Shikamaru. Nunca habían hablado de eso. Encontraba de cierta manera cómica como las cosas se habían dado entre ellos. Era, la primera en haberse involucrado de manera íntima. Ambos. Y también había sido quien corrompía al Nara cuando sentía los deseos de apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Llevaba el control en lo que fuera que tenían.

-No te creo tan imprudente Ino- de verdad quería creerlo. Ino no soltaría la verdad sin verse involucrada explícitamente. La gente haría preguntas que no tenía ánimos de intentar escuchar. Prefería el anonimato o acabar la situación como se había replanteando al llegar a la casa de ella. Sabía, que Ino quería intentarlo pero no podían liberarse de aquello.

-Quizá debemos replantear lo que estamos haciendo Shikamaru.- Arqueó la ceja mirándola más a detalle comprendiendo sus palabras.

-Mujer problemática… Ya es tarde para replantearlo. El resurgimiento está impuesto y el casarnos fuera de la aldea es algo inevitable

-Lo sé. Hay que continuar con nuestras vidas. ¿Harás algo al respecto?

-No hay nada más que hacer, Ino. Solo enfrentarlo y darle fin a esto- Volvieron a fundirse en un beso maldiciéndose por caer en aquel juego. Estaban arriesgando a quemarse lentamente pero no parecía tener mucha importancia. Después de todo el anonimato sonaba mejor y, por el rostro de la rubia ambos se encontraban de acuerdo en algo.

Era problemático e inevitable.

-Ya arreglaremos esta situación. Pero Nara, no te dejes violar por esas mujeres. Los artefactos de seducción en Karin son muy… extraños.

Bromeó y ante el pensamiento surgió una duda. Jamás lo aceptaría en voz alta. Si ambos optaban por salir del anonimato quizá sería más fácil. Imponer el resurgimiento era imposible. Tonto, cosa que Shikamaru jamás haría.

Aquello generó una sensación amarga. Solo un poco.

Y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto

¿Felicidad, Enojo o igualdad?

¿Qué debía sentir?

Lo sucedido entre ellos no era nada. Una descarga de tensión. Cumpliría su objetivo. Sintió los labios del Nara rodando por su cuello y todo perdió sentido.

Odiaba el maldito Resurgimiento. Y a Shikamaru por confundirla después de tanto tiempo.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! Aquí dejando el capítulo. Quería actualizar antes pero por falta de tiempo se me complica un poco. Pero en fin. Volviendo a la historia. Hubo una personita que me preguntó por PM si había ShikaTema y la respuesta es NO. Creo que es evidente. Aclaro que no odio a Temari, pero, para Shikamaru no hay nadie mejor que Ino xD**

**Respondiendo los comentarios…**

**LLink (Querido… me alegra tanto verte por este lado y apoyarme. Eres genial n.n)**

**Yami: Tu comentario me hizo sonreír. Ninguno de los sabe cómo se llama eso que tienen xD y yo creo que les costará mantenerse al margen de la situación cuando Karin ingrese a Konoha jajajajaja. Por ti, es el motivo de mi actualización. Espero y te guste este capítulo.**

**Icab: Me alegro que te haya gustado. En el próximo se verá más interacción en las otras parejas, te lo prometo.**

**Angie: Tomaré tu sugerencia en torno al SasuSaku. Pero el avance entre ellos es muy lento. Espero que aun así sigas con la historia. **

**Akane love: En el siguiente habrá más NaruHina. Habrá de todo en esta historia jajajajaja espero que este capítulo esté de tu agrado.**

**Lanca: creo que habrá muchas cosas. No se tomaron nada bien la notica pero bien que se escapan para consolarse xD. Esos dos no tienen remedio. Espero que este capítulo te guste.**

**MissTsuki01: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, no hay mejores historias como las dramáticas intrigantes n.n y eres otra con punto para SasuSaku. Veré que puedo hacer con esos chiquillos xD**

**KarenPage: Como lo pediste. Un capítulo con más ShikaIno (aunque no tan explícito) y sí, son geniales juntos n.n.**

**Naoko-eri: ¿Amor clandestino? ¿Celos? Parece que le has atinado al propósito querida jajajajaja. Yo soy fiel fan NaruHina por el punto de que Sakura no me agrada del todo. (NO la odio, aclaro) pero quizá pueda mancillar mi mente y crear los roses NaruSaku para ti ¿qué opinas?, sobre el tema de Sasuke… ese tipo merece uno que otro buen golpe. Kishimoto es el único culpable… en fin. Aquí tienes el siguiente :)**

**Y bueno. Creo que eso es todo. Nos leemos en el siguiente. Un saludo.**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


End file.
